Square Enix's Chosen One
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: How did Cloud Strife became a Super Smash Bros fighter? In this one shot story, he tries to find out the truth on who been putting the other Final Fantasy heroes to sleep, leading him to an powerful clash with Link, the hero of Hyrule. First fic in years so bare that in mind. Rated T for blood and all that.


**Square Enix's Chosen One**

 _A/N Please read: It has been a long time since I've done a story here on . Most of the time, I'd been on Deviantart doing a comic series. Anyway, this story is a one shot story so please bare in mind I haven't typed a story for a long time so expect spelling mistakes and all. I am sorry for that. Anyway, please enjoy the story._

The world of Square Enix is about to take a suprising turn.

Cloud is seen on his motorcycle heading to a hospital. Something has happened there. Cloud heard the rumours going on that a mysterious warrior is going around putting most of the Final Fantasy protagonists to a deep coma. He never believed them till he gets a call phone from Tifa telling him that it is all true. He got a little worried about who is it that put everyone to sleep? He managed to arrive at the hospital, parked his bike and goes up to the ward where Tifa is waiting.

"Oh, Cloud. I am glad you came. You know the rumours about the warriors being attacked?" Tifa said in a worried and scared voice "Well, it's all true!"

"What do you mean Tifa?" asked Cloud.

"Well, see for yourself" Tifa said as she lead him into the ward.

To Cloud's horror, each of the heroes from different Final Fantasy worlds are found in a coma, every one of them, the Warrior of Light, Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Terra, Squall, Tidus, Zidane, Vaan, Lightning and even Notus. Surrounding their beds are all their friends, loved ones and allies, feeling very saddened and worried about their safety. It was 3 days and they still hadn't awakened.

The rest of the VII allies join Cloud and Tifa when they saw them arrived.

"What could have done this?" Cloud asked.

"We don't know but we found these besides them" said Vincent as he showed them some broken glass.

"They are broken crystals" Red XIII said "the doctor said these are mostly crystal balls which must have contained some sort of sleeping potion."

"Then these are deliberate attacks" Tifa said, crossly "But why?"

"We also found this letter besides Tidus before he was attacked" Barret said "Now what does it mean? Take a look, Cloud."

Cloud takes a look at the letter. "'To all of Square Enix, we are looking for your chosen one. We know who it is. So the last one remaining should come to Midgar alone or we just put the rest of you to sleep.' I see... in that case, you all should look after the others and see if they came to."

"Where are you're going?" asked Yuffie.

"To find who is behind all of this. I am off to Midgar" Cloud said.

"OK. Be careful. Who'd knows who it is who attacked them" Tifa said worried.

Cloud nodded and left.

After finally arriving to Midgar, Cloud looked around at the desert area on top of a building wandering if he was lead to a trap. As he began to ponder, he felt something in the wind. He turned to the direction in the darkness.

"I know you're there. Show yourself!" he called.

"Just as I would expect, from Square Enix's chosen one" said a voice from that direction.

Then Cloud heard footsteps from that direction and turned to see. Then out of a darkness, a young man appeared. He has pointy ears, a green tunic with a white shirt and chain mail underneath and he wears a pointy green hat. He has dirty blonde hair, tight trousers and brown boots and gloves. On his back was a shield with 3 golden triangles and a red bird on it and a blue handle sword in it's shelth. He stopped a few paces from Cloud.

"You..." Cloud recongised the young man "You're from Nintendo!"

"Correct. The name's Link" said the young man.

Cloud glared. He remembered that Square Enix has it own hateful past with Nintendo. So maybe just maybe...

"Are you the one who attacked the other heroes?" Cloud asked.

"Not just me" Link replied calmy "My allies, Samus, Fox McCloud, Ness, Marth and Pit also involved. But don't worry. It only lasts 4 days till it wears off. Either way, it worked to our plan."

"Plan?!"

"To get to you" Link said "That way, they won't interfere."

"Interfere? And why do you want to get to me?" Cloud said getting frustrated but he knew that Link would provide all the answers he need.

"I'm afraid you won't get anymore answers. But if you want the rest, earn it. Draw out your sword!" Link ordered as he took out his shield and put it on his right arm before drawing out the Master Sword with his left hand, twirls around a little before getting into a fighting postion.

Cloud glared at this before reaching for his Buster Sword strapped his back before pulling it out over his shoulder, twirls around a little before grabbing the hilt with both hands and held his sword in front of him.

The two stood facing each other both waiting for the first move. Suddendly, both of them lunge at each other, Cloud's Buster Sword meets Link's Master Sword ad they clanged against together. Cloud swung his sword only to met by either Link's sword or his shield. Link swung his Master Sword which Cloud blocked with his sword. Suddendly, both swordsman managed to lay a blow on each other where each blade cut their arms.

Cloud clutched his arm as he saw the small cut on his arm. He saw that Link only has a small cut as well, but he stood once more. Cloud did too. Cloud then raised his sword reading to do his special move, the Finishing Touch. He sent a whrilwind towards Link's direction. Link then took out his Gale Boomerang and threw it making a tornado of its own and it clashed with the Finishing Touch making a huge tornado in which point Cloud has to shield himself from the violent force that came from it.

As soon as it died down, Cloud saw that Link threw a bomb at him which makes him jump out of the way as it explodes underneath him. Cloud then charged at Link from mid air and his sword met with Link's shield again. But the full force of it caused Link to statter a bit making Cloud see his chance. He quickly used Braver and slashed Link across the chest which sent him flying. But to Cloud's suprise, Link landed on his feet, a huge red mark found across his chest, which tore his tunic and shirt a bit. Link smirked as Cloud did hit him. Then Link charged at Cloud. Cloud held his blade ready to defend himself but Link leaps over his head and landed behind him. Just as Cloud turned around, Link used his Spin Attack across Cloud's chest which make Cloud skid a few back but like Link, a red mark found itself on Cloud's chest and tore his shirt a bit.

"So... you're no oridinary fighter" Cloud said.

"Save all talk till the fight is over" Link said as he takes out his Hero Bow and aimed at Cloud.

He then fired. Cloud quickly blocks it out with his Blade Beam. Then he saw Link swing his sword towards him which he blocks with his sword. The two held their swords to each other as long as they could before Cloud kicks Link away. Link was about to go over the edge and Cloud used his Blade Beam again to knock him off. But Link used his Clawshot to grab Cloud's leg to drag him along with him and both fell off the building and onto the ground.

As soon as they both come back onto their feet, they stood and looked at each other.

"He's stronger than I thought" Cloud said quietly to himself "And I bet he isn't using his full limit."

"Not bad. I give you that" Link called out to Cloud "But tell me, is that all you got?"

"No. Not yet. Limits... are meant to be broken!" Cloud said as he held his sword high.

Suddendly his sword began to flow with a bright light coming from the tip of his sword. Even Link could sense the power coming straight from it as he looked almost amazed and prepare to go on defence. Suddendly in a burst of speed, Cloud dashed towards Link and before Link could defend himself, Cloud began slashing away at Link using his Ultimate Limit Break, Omnislash. The slice hits Link toring up his shirt and cutting his chest, face and even arms and legs. Then Cloud leaps in the air and slashed Link across the chest sending him flying into the bottom of the building sending the rest of the building toppling down on top of him.

Cloud panted at the ruin of the building over where it fell on Link. Cloud knew he has used too much strength in that last attack. But at least, it is all over.

Or... so he thought.

Just then, Cloud was suddendly trapped in a cage made of golden triangles. He couldn't get out. "What?!" And the ruins burst open, and Cloud saw in shock and suprise as Link, shirtless, bleeding across face, chest, arms and legs, charged out of the ruins and began slashing away at Cloud with his ultimate attack, Triforce Slash. Each slash tore Cloud's shirt and cuts and bleeds him across his face, chest, arms and legs as well before Link brought his sword back and with one final slash destroyed the cage sending Cloud rolling on the ground badly injured.

Cloud managed to find his way back on his feet again, holding his sword in support. Splashes of blood where hit near his feet. Then he shot right up as both he and Link both held their swords near each other, the sharp ends of their blades almost near their necks.

Neither swordsman moved now. The blades almost touching the other's neck ready to slice the other head off if they try anything. Both of them are almost out of breath as they quietly catch some air. It was a stalemate.

"So... tell me... why you fight?" Link asked suddendly which caught Cloud's attention.

"Why I fight? ... I don't have much of an answer for why I fight but it may be many reasons. Save the planet, save my friends, a lot. Everyone got different reasons but for me, I still search for my answer but I will fight if I have to" Cloud said calmly, curious to why Link asked.

And his curosity grew more as Link suddendly smiled.

"Heh. I guess you'll do." Link said.

"Huh?"

"That's good, Link. That's enough for now." came a voice as 2 figures appear from the darkness.

One is a short and plump man wearing a familar red hat, shirt and blue overalls and he has his trademark moustache. Next to him is a martial artist wearing a white karate gi, wears no shoes, wears red gloves and a red headband.

"It's good-a to see you haven't-a lost your touch, Cloud" said the small man.

Both Cloud and Link lowered their blades upon seeing them.

"Mario?" Cloud asked in suprise when he saw him "Why Nintendo's greatest mascot here? And why is Capcom's golden boy, Ryu here?"

"Well-a, to see if-a you're worthy" Mario said "And I'll say-a you have."

"Have? What are you're talking about?" Cloud asked.

"It was all a test" Link said to Cloud "A test to see how strong you are. The reasons we put your friends to sleep was to them not to interfere. Don't worry. It will last for 4 days. If they had been awake, they'll be jealous of you right now."

"Jealous? Why?"

"You'd been accepted that's what" Ryu said taking an envelope out of his karate top and tossed it at Cloud's feet.

Cloud picked it up and recongised the seal which was on it. It was a Super Smash Bros logo.

"And starting in a few weeks time, you'd be accepted as a DLC character for Super Smash Bros Wii U and 3DS" Ryu said.

"So why did you make Link attack me?" asked Cloud.

"As we said, to test you. And Link is one of our strongest swordsman" Mario said.

"And Marth, Ike, Shulk and the other swordsman were busy with something else. So what'd you say? Why not fight alongside us for a while, Cloud?" Ryu said.

Cloud turned to them as he is still in doubt. "But I..."

"Don't worry about your friends" Link said reassuring him "They'll be fine. Though I bet Squall and Lightning will be mad at you for this, but then again, this could our chance to settle things once and for all. It'll be great to have a strong rival like you. If you join us, I get to fight you for real. What'd you say?" He then held out his hand and smiled.

Cloud looked at his hand, look puzzled, but then quietly smiled and shook Link's hand. "You're on."

And so, after being healed by Tifa, Cloud told Tifa and the others everything. Tifa was overjoyed to hear that Cloud will be fighting alongside Mario, Link, Samus, Pikachu, Kirby, Megaman, Pac Man, Sonic, Ryu and the others and promises Cloud that she will tell the other Final Fantasy heroes everything once he left. And so with one goodbye to his friends, Cloud gets onto the Smash Bus alongside Mario, Link and Ryu (the bus was driven by... suprising Pikachu) and promises he will return as he leave for the Smash Mansion, ready to show Link and the other fighters of Super Smash Bros what he is made of.

 _A/N: I hope you like this and please review and fav. Thank you all for reading._


End file.
